


These days

by igarthedher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, background Lily Evans/James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igarthedher/pseuds/igarthedher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war comes fast for the Marauders, and they try to make the best of what little time they have left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These days

The war comes fast for the marauders. They're fresh out of Hogwarts and relishing in adulthood when people begin to disappear.James and Lily hole up in their flat and try to pretend that all is well, because they are in love and are too young and afraid to let that go. Sirius and Remus, with Peter no where to be found, find and fix up a dusty little cabin (as far from Grimmauld place as possible) and, though they've been together since year 7, dance around their relationship as if they think even a kiss might send Death Eaters swooping down to their doorstep. Remus, frail and fragile bodied, wrapped in soft jumpers and clutching steaming mugs of tea, seems to his boyfriend as if he is waiting for death. ("You know what I am, Sirius," he'd said quietly one night. The strain in his voice was audible. "His followers, they want to recruit as many dark creatures as they can"-at this ,Sirius tried in vain to convince his partner that no, you're not a dark creature, you're Remus, my Remus- "and as soon as they find out that I am not willing to join Him, they will kill me without question.") Remus had always been a feircely brave soul, Sirius knew that, but he'd also Always been quick to try and save others and not think of his own fate.(much like himself, Sirius noted.) Suddenly, the war didn't matter much to Sirius Black. He decided he'd grab destiny by the balls and throw caution to the wind because dammit, he was in-fucking-love with Remus Lupin and if they were going to die they'd die together. But Sirius was never a man who put his feelings into words.

So they lived.

Some days they liked to pretend that they had all the time in the world, like they were the last people on Earth. Light trickled in through the rickety windows, making Remus's eyes look like melted gold his hair like honey.These days were for soft, light touches, for fingers tracing the sharp lines of hips, of collarbones, legs tangled, for mapping out the dips and grooves of each other's mouths with their tongues. These days were for "making love". (a phrase that made Sirius scoff and brought a pink tinge to the apples of Remus's cheeks) Skin never left skin, the house silent except for soft gasps and stifled moans, hips rolling and fingers digging into whatever they could grab. These mornings were soft and slow, hands finding a way to say what mouths couldn't.

Other times, it was as if the world would end tomorrow. (and they both knew that that was quite likely) These days they'd down drinks and smoke whatever they had and end up on the nearest flat surface. These days were for fucking, all teeth and tongue, sweat and adrenaline, manic thrusts and Remus swears Sirius wants the neighbors to hear his screams. These days were often when the threat of darkness and death loomed close over their heads and neither of them had the guts to say out loud how fucking terrifying losing each other would be. These days were bittersweet, a cup of over brewed tea with not enough sugar, left out on the counter to get cold.

And all these days, these memories, they wouldn't trade for the world, they swore, right till the end. Always.


End file.
